


Пустая коробка молока

by synant



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Experimentation, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Шерлок мог начать самые отвратительные эксперименты. В последний раз это были колонии разноцветных видов плесени под их раковиной; после этого эксперимента Джон вызвал команду специалистов, и они выдраили все возможные углы до блестка, отодвигая мебель и прочищая трубы и вентиляционные отверстия.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Пустая коробка молока

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на фест [«Пятнадцать лет вместе»](https://fanfics.me/challenge99) на фанфикс.ми.

Джон любил тихие вечера, когда можно было свободно выдохнуть и устроиться в своём кресле. Нет, не поймите его неправильно, ему нравились погони, загадки и убийства — раз уж на то пошло, без них не было бы этих самых погонь и загадок, не было бы кипящего в крови адреналина, — ведь именно разгадка убийств была самой интересной. Без всего этого не было бы их с Шерлоком.

Но иногда Джон был просто счастлив, что можно было один вечер просто посидеть дома. Да, Шерлок маялся от скуки, проводя эксперимент за экспериментом, но в такие вечера или дни он нормально ел и спал, что не могло не радовать Джона.

И вот сейчас после вкусного ужина, который после долгих споров они заказали в одном из ресторанов, Джон чувствовал себя умиротворенным, сидя в своём кресле и листая газету. Хотя ему тут же становилось грустно, когда взгляд цеплялся за заголовок сегодняшней передовицы.

На кухне было подозрительно тихо, хотя Шерлок удалился туда ещё три часа назад для очередного эксперимента. В первый час были слышны стук ножа о разделочную доску и звук открывания холодильника, хотя Джон был готов поклясться, что там ничего, что бы могло пригодиться Шерлоку, не было.

Джон из своих собственных соображений заходить на кухню не стал. В самые тяжелые моменты скуки Шерлок мог начать самые отвратительные эксперименты. В последний раз это были колонии разноцветных видов плесени под их раковиной; после этого эксперимента Джон вызвал команду специалистов, и они выдраили все возможные углы до блестка, отодвигая мебель и прочищая трубы и вентиляционные отверстия. Он даже был благодарен за это Шерлоку, теперь не нужно было беспокоиться о чистоте кухни.

С мыслей о плесени мысли плавно перетекли на ванную, где плесени могло бы быть в разы больше, несмотря на то, что он за этим тщательно следил.

Джон встал со своего кресла и направился на кухню. Если его опасения оправдаются, то он только поблагодарит Шерлока, потому что после генеральной чистки кухни он вздохнул с облегчением. По крайней мере, единственным источником микробов и бактерий был их холодильник, за которым Шерлок тщательно следил, кладя колбы и контейнеры на специально отведенную полку.

По стоило ему переступить порог, как он понял, что Шерлок был занят чем-то совершенно иным. Ведь на столе стояла пустая шестипинтовая[1] пластиковая коробка из-под молока — которую Джон купил сегодня утром, после того, как вернулся с церемонии на Уайтхолл[2] — и все кружки, что были у них в доме.

Джон вздохнул, вспомнив как на ватных ногах добирался до дома. В голове были лишь мысли о том, как жаль, что с ним нет тех, кого он потерял.

— Что ты делаешь? — легче было спросить, чем догадываться самому. В последний раз молоко ушло на эксперимент с бактериями.

— Сегодня холодно, — ответил Шерлок, своим ответом никак не объяснив свои действия, и Джон терпеливо ждал объяснений, наблюдая, как тот добавляет в очередную кружку молоко, помешивает, а затем зачем-то добавляет туда горячую воду. — Я подумал, что было бы неплохо выпить что-нибудь помимо чая.

Обмакнув ложку в жидкость, Шерлок облизнул её, и на его лице появилась довольная улыбка, та самая, что появлялась лишь тогда, когда тот был уверен в своих выводах.

— Я сделал какао. Первая кружка получилась невкусной. Я залил туда слишком горячее молоко, и его было слишком много. Затем я попробовал чуть снизить температуру молока и добавить туда немного сахара, в последний момент плеснув в кружку немного воды…

— Но у нас же не было порошка какао, — удивился Джон.

— Да, поэтому я размельчил шоколад, — как само собой разумеющееся, пояснил Шерлок. — Хочешь попробовать?

— Хочу, — принимая из рук Шерлока кружку, Джон сказал: — А я уж думал, ты решил проверить виды бактерий в нашей ванной.

— Замечательная идея, Джон! Как раз сейчас этим и займусь.

Джон вздохнул. Сам виноват. А ведь вечер так хорошо начинался…

* * *

[1] — 3, 408 литра  
[2] — Каждое воскресенье перед днём перемирия 11 ноября в Лондоне проходит церемония в честь погибших на войне, начинающаяся в одиннадцать часов утра двумя минутами молчания и заканчивающаяся в полвторого пополудни благодарственными речами.


End file.
